Miley's Sister, Best Friend, and Jackson's Wife?
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Some people say that their best friend is like their sister. No one ever really expects that to come true. Somebody gets pregnant, and I won't say who. You have to read to find out. There is a little Loliver, a lot of Lackson, and some Jiley too! Enjoy!
1. The Science Test

**1. Science Test**

"So, Lily... Do you want to go out sometime?" Oliver asked out of nowhere. "I really like you and the way your blond hair blows in the wind while you are on the waves." Oliver was not afraid of saying these truthful words, because he knew that this was just a dream. The only thing is, he isn't dreaming. He was talking to Lily in front of about 30 people laughing at him. He couldn't believe it. This was the most embarrassing moment of his entire life.

Lily didn't know what to say. Right at that moment, Miley walked up behind them and saved the day.

Hours later and after a lot of thought, Lily decided to call Oliver and say yes. She just had to make sure her mom didn't find out. She wasn't allowed to date until she was 16.

While Oliver's cell phone was ringing, he was debating whether he should answer it or not, because he was sure Lily would just say no. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of the girl he had a crush on since the fourth grade.

Oliver decided to take a chance and answer his phone. "Hello." He was trembling. There was a brief pause.

"Oliver... About that question you asked me... I will." Lily had to get up the courage to actually say that. Both Oliver and Lily were surprised that Lily had said that. "Don't let my mom find out, though. She won't let me date until I'm 16." Lily was excited. Did this mean she had a boyfriend?

Lily was scared of the thought that her mom might be listening. She was at the store, Lily remembered. "Look... I gotta go. My mom wants me to do my chores and clean my room. Bye." Lily hung up the phone without waiting for an response. She had been Lying. Her mom was at the store, she had already done her chores, and her room was perfectly clean.

"I need to call Miley and tell her about Oliver and me." Lily said aloud to herself. Her mom just walked in the front door. Luckily, she was too preoccupied carrying groceries in to notice what Lily had said.

"What?" Miley screamed in terror when she heard about Lily and Oliver. "Amber... Are you sure you heard right?" It wasn't Lily or Oliver that told Miley. It was Amber and Ashley.

"Absolutely." Ashley sounded really sure. "Now that Lily and Oliver are best friends, why don't you start hanging out with us?" Amber and Ashley had always been jealous of Miley, and now they were going to be friends?

"No!" Miley shouted at the two girls. "You guys have always been spoiled brats to me and my friends. Why should I want to be friends with you two?" Miley had a good point.

"Because we're popular and gorgeous. With a little work, you could be too." Did Amber and Ashley think that Miley would leave her friends to be popular? If they did, they were wrong.

"Look. Unless you guys will stop being stuck up jerks to me, my friends and everyone else, I will not be friends with you two." Miley had to catch her breath after saying all that.

Miley just got a great idea. She could control everything that Amber and Ashley wanted to do. She could be their leader. She had to tell Lily this idea. She was probably at Oliver's house.

When Miley walked into Oliver's room, she found Lily and Oliver making out. They were about to lay on Oliver's bed and get into more serious things when Miley cleared her throat very loudly.

"Um..." Lily couldn't think of anything to say. She was beginning to fell uncomfortable.

"We were studying for that Science test on the human body." Oliver wasn't very good at making up excuses. Did Oliver think Miley was stupid or was he just not very bright? That question answered itself.

"Lily!" Miley said in a "I know something your mom doesn't know" voice. I need to tell you something important... You too, Oliver." Miley seemed very excited about telling Oliver and Lily her new idea.

After she told Lily and Oliver her idea, they started making out again. Amber and Ashley were actually telling Miley the truth.

Miley didn't know what to do about lily and Oliver.

Fifteen minutes later, Oliver and Lily were still kissing until Oliver's mom called him down for dinner.

"You two can stay if you'd like." Oliver's mom said to Lily and Miley. She didn't seem nearly as bad as Oliver had described her. She seemed very nice in fact. "We're having clam chowder and for desert, we'll have homemade huckleberry pie." Mrs. Oken said sweetly.

"Let me just call my dad." Miley said in response to Mrs. Oken's offer. "He'll want to know where I am." Miley was just thinking about that homemade huckleberry pie. She hadn't had any of that since her mom was alive.

"I'll call my mom after Miley's done using the phone." Lily loved clam chowder. She couldn't wait to dig in,

At the dinner table, Oliver's mom asked, "So what were you kids talking about when I interrupted you for dinner?" Miley was the only one that could think of an answer before Mrs. Oken got suspicious.

"We were talking about how long we think it'll be before Oliver gets a girlfriend." Miley saved them from having to explain why Oliver and Lily were making out on the bed.

"You know that Oliver never actually has had a girlfriend?" Mrs. Oken laughed in Oliver's direction. "You two are the closest he's ever come to having a girlfriend." Oliver's mom was still laughing.

"Closer than you think." Miley mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say, Miley?" Mrs. Oken was actually beginning to get interested in the conversation they were having.

Lily gave Miley a quick glare and turned away before Mrs. Oken could see her. "She didn't say anything, right Miley? She was just choking on a clam." Lily saved the day this time. She was a bit annoyed at Miley, though.

After dinner, they walked over to the beach and sat down. It was a long time before any of them said anything.

**PLZ review if you want to see another chapter!**


	2. Jacksonville

**Chapter Two**

"Lily. Your mom said that you can spend the night at my house. C'mon. Let's go get your stuff." Miley was trying to get Lily's mind off what she had done to her. "My dad said tomorrow he will make his Grammy Jeana pancakes. They are so good." Miley was really trying to cheer Lily up. This was her way of apologizing.

"Those do sound good. Okay, I'll go." Lily was trying to hide the fact that she wasn't actually mad at Miley. She wasn't very good at it, though. Miley knew that Lily wasn't mad. She said yes so quickly.

When Miley and Lily got to Miley's house, Miley was so tired, she went to bed after playing truth or dare for only 20 minutes.

Once Miley was asleep, Lily tiptoed out of her room. She went through the kitchen and sat down at Miley's computer desk. Jackson walked up behind her.

Jackson and Lily were having a very good conversation when she had the sudden urge to kiss him. Lily didn't know that Jackson wanted to do the same thing to her. Lily kissed Jackson with a peck on the lips. They stared at each other for about 30 seconds, and they started kissing.

Jackson showed Lily his bedroom. They started kissing again. They fell onto the bed, and Lily started pulling Jackson's shirt off. Jackson started doing the same to Lily. They did some bad things (Use your imagination) for about an hour and a half.

The next morning, Lily woke up on top of Jackson. Lily couldn't believe what she had done. She threw on her clothes, and ran into Miley's room. Miley wasn't in there. "I hope Miley didn't see me and Jackson together!" Lily said out loud to herself.

"What were you doing on top of Jackson?" Miley had a serious look on her face. She also had a scared look on her face. She was seriously scared. Just yesterday, didn't I see you making out with Oliver... Twice?

Lily had forgotten about Oliver. What was she going to do? Who did she want to stay with? At this point, her first choice is Jackson because she already slept with him. She could sleep with Oliver, but then she would be a slut. She could choose Oliver because she had him first. She didn't know who she wanted. She would need to explain to each of them her mistake. Would either of them like her after that? If only one of them liked her after that, she would choose him. This isn't good. She was getting serious about two boys at the same time.

**I know this chapter is short. It was all I could think of. PLZ REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	3. Living in Jacksonville

**Chapter Three**

Lily realized something. She only made out with Oliver because he wanted to make out with her. She didn't actually like him. I guess she would start dating Jackson.

"Jackson. Now that we've done, well, you know, we should start dating." Lily was right.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Jackson thought he was right. "Oliver, right? Miley told me."

"I never went out with Oliver and I never will. He's my friend, not my boyfriend." Lily wasn't sure she wanted to get into this. "I love you." The words just came out without Lily know they would.

"Um..." Jackson didn't know what to say.

"I know I do. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't." There was a long pause before either of them spoke. Lily knew she had said all there was to say.

Lily and Jackson would have started kissing, but Miley walked in. "Hi. What are y'all doing?"

"Miley... Can I talk to you alone?" Lily told Miley about everything that had happened between her and Miley's brother.

When Lily went to bed that night, she realized why her mom didn't want her dating until she was 16. Her mom was afraid that Lily would do what she already did.

Lily and Jackson started spending a lot of time together. They went to the beach together. They went to the mall together. Then Lily's mom was gone, they would even go to the movies together.

About a month after Lily and Jackson started dating, Lily had a doctors appointment. When Lily weighed herself, she noticed that she had gained 10 pounds. Lily decided that she had to diet.

Pretty soon, Lily started to visibly gain weight. She also started getting pains in her uterus. They definitely weren't cramps from her period, because she hadn't had her period this month yet.

Right then she realized what was wrong with her. She had a doctor check, just in case. She was pregnant!

Lily didn't know what she was going to tell Miley. Would she simply say, "I'm going to have your brother's baby."? What would she tell her mom? Would she say, "You're going to be a grandmother at the age of 33."? Lily was scared.

**This chapter is a bit longer. PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Uh Oh!

**Chapter Four- "Uh Oh!"**

Lily was scared. She was about to tell Miley what had happened to her. Lily walked up behind her while she was putting on sunblock at the beach. "Miley... You might want to sit down when I tell you this." Miley was worried about what her best friend, Lily was about to tell her.

"What do you need to tell me, Lily?" Miley asked comfortingly. "You can tell me anything." Miley was right. Lily could tell her anything. She just wasn't sure she wanted to, though.

"I... Um..." Lily was drawing a blank. After a few seconds, she remembered what she was going to say. "I am going to... Um... Have a baby." She said quietly to her friend that stood staring at her.

"Jackson won't be too happy that you are having another guy's baby. He's had a crush on you for a long time." Miley still didn't get it.

"Remember that time you saw me and Jackson together... In bed?" Lily asked her friend nervously, hoping that she wouldn't answer.

"Yes. That was only one night that you guys did 'The Naughty', though... Right?" Miley was afraid that her answer was going to be no. Seeing her brother and her best friend together once was bad enough. More than once would have scared Miley to death.

"Of course!" Lily thought that this was obvious. "But one night was enough." Lily was starting to sweat. Did Miley understand what Lily was talking about?

Apparently not. "What is that supposed to mean?" Miley was beginning to get both confused and frustrated.

"It means," Lily began, "that I am going to have your brother's child!" Lily shouted. Luckily, no one was around to hear her. At least, that's what she thought.

"Uh oh!" Miley said under her breath.

"Big Uh oh!" Lily and Miley heard Miley's dad saying in a serious voice. Lily could feel her sweat running down her face. What was he going to tell her mom? What was he going to do to Jackson? Lily wanted to die.

When Lily got home that evening, she asked her mom nervously, "You know how you don't want me doing certain things with boys?" Lily's mom thought that Lily was acting very suspicious. "This is a hypothetical question!" Lily quickly added.

"If you married the boy, I wouldn't have any problem with it." Lily's mother gave Lily a wonderful idea.

"In this state, how old do you have to be to get married?" Lily curiously asked her mom.

16, I believe is the age for it to be legal." Lily's mom answered kindly. She thought she had a pretty good idea about why Lily was asking these questions.

Lily needed to tell Miley and Jackson her idea. (A/N: I'm sure you can guess what Lily's idea was. If not, please read the next paragraph.)

When Lily explained to Jackson about the baby, (A/N: Yes... Lily told Miley before she told Jackson.) he freaked out. Then Lily brought Miley in, and told them both that Lily marrying Jackson is the only way Lily's mom would not kill someone. Technically, only Lily needed parental permission, because Jackson was almost 17 years old.

Lily told her mother about being pregnant, (A/N: This may have surprised a lot of the people reading this.) and how she could marry Jackson with her permission.

Lily's mom was pretty upset with Lily because, not only did she date a guy behind her back, but she slept with him too! Lily's mom also thought that marriage was the only solution. She decided that she would give her permission for Lily and Jackson to be married (A/N: At the time, she didn't know that Jackson was Miley's brother).

Eventually, Jackson's dad found out about their plan, and thought it was a terrible idea. After some thought, he realized that Mrs. Trescott was right. Marriage was the only solution.

Jackson actually bought Lily a ring. It wasn't like a cheap $50 ring. It cost him almost $500, but it was worth it to him. He bought it for the girl he planned on spending the rest of his life with. He was so glad to have a girl like Lily.

Since Oliver had been gone for a month after he and lily got together, he didn't know that Lily was going out with another guy, let alone engaged. How would he feel when he found out about Lily and Jackson?

Oliver was supposed to get back from his grandmother's house the next day. Miley decided that was when she should tell him that Lily had a finance. Lily couldn't tell him, because she didn't want to watch him get heartbroken.

"Hey, Oliver!" Miley shouted when she first saw Oliver. "You'll never believe this. My brother is getting married! Isn't that great?" Miley made sure to leave out the part about Lily being Jackson's bride. "Will you come to the wedding with me?" Miley was very nervous about asking Oliver this.

"What about Lily? Will she be coming with us?" Oliver wanted to know.

"Lily can't come with us. You can still come with us, right?" Miley couldn't believe that she had actually pulled it off.

"Sure, I'll come. I'll love watching Jackson sat goodbye to us forever. Oliver was actually excited. He was going to be crushed. "Who's the bride?" Oliver asked.

Oh no! Miley was hoping he wouldn't ask. She didn't know what to say. "Just some girl." She responded with a sigh of relief.

"By the way, the wedding will be April 12, at 3:30 Pm at the country club. You are going to have to watch the wedding alone because I'm the Maid of Honor." Miley said as she walked away.

Lily and Jackson tried to spend time together, but it was hard with Oliver still thinking that Lily was his. Lily had to think of excuses not to be around each one. At first she didn't want Jackson to find out about Oliver and vice versa. Then she realized that she would have to tell each one about the other. She just had to find the right time and place to tell each.

PLZ REVIEW! I only have three reviews right now! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, because I know the other one's are pretty short. I hope you are enjoying it so far. I don't even know what is going to happen next! This has been fun to write. I think it is very close to the end. Keep reviewing and reading to find out what happens to everyone.


	5. Wipe Those Tears Away

**Wipe Those Tears Away**

The wedding was in two weeks, and Oliver still didn't know about Lily and Jackson. Lily was trying to think of what to tell Oliver. Then it came to her.

Lily saw Oliver on the beach. She walked up to him and just stood there for a few seconds. "Oliver, there is something I need to tell you." Lily really t want to do this, but she had to.

"What, Lily?" Oliver knew that it was going to be something bad. "You can tell me anything." Oliver was right. She could tell him anything. She just wasn't sure that she wanted to. (A/N: I know all of this happened in the last chapter, but lily was talking to Miley instead.)

This all sounded very familiar to Lily. She remembered that she had this same conversation with Miley. "I... Um.. Am going to have a baby." Lily said nervously to Oliver, who was about to find out that he was her not boyfriend anymore.

"But, wait..." Oliver began. "We never did _you know what_ together. "It's not possible..." He paused for a second. "I's not possible," Oliver repeated, "Unless you slept with another guy." Oliver couldn't believe that Lily had been cheating on him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it." Lily apologized. "After a while, I really started to like him. I loved you, too. I loved you more like a brother, though. Lily explained. "Jackson actually bought me a ring. Miley said that it cost him almost $500." Lily not only told Oliver that she was seeing Jackson, but she also told him that She and Jackson were engaged.

"How could you?" Oliver burst out crying in front of everyone on the beach. "I thought we had something good going." Oliver started walking quickly away.

I'm sorry. I fell in love. Lily said to him while still trying to catch up with him.

"Do you mean to say that you were in love with me at some point?" Oliver thought that he understood what Lily was telling him, but he didn't.

"I wasn't in love with you." Lily said quietly while looking down at her feet. "I was in love with Jackson." Lily knew that this must be the worst thing to ever happen to Oliver. She hated seeing him like this. His cheeks were red from crying, his nose was running, and just looking at him, you could tell he was heartbroken.

Lily thought she could make him understand that her being with Jackson was the right thing. "You only like me because, no offense, I was the only girl that would accept you for who you are." Lily explained, still hoping that Oliver would understand that he and Lily were wrong for each other.

"What about Miley?" Oliver was right. Miley also accepted Oliver for who he was.

"You wouldn't go for Miley after what happened with Hannah Montana." Lily knew exactly what to say to Oliver. She always knew what he would say next.

"I guess you're right." Oliver admitted to Lily. "But why did you say yes to me, then?" Lily didn't see that coming. At first, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I was just excited about someone liking me. I guess I didn't care whether I actually liked you." Oliver wasn't crying anymore. In fact, he was rather happy.

"Friends?" Oliver held out his hand for lily to shake.

"Friends." Lily replied. Instead of shaking Oliver's hand, she hugged. "I'm glad to have a friend like you." Oliver hugged her back.

"Please don't ever tell Jackson that we were ever together. I love him and he loves me. A simple thing like that could mess things up forever." Lily knew that her best friend would never tell.

"I would never think of it." Oliver said sweetly to his best friend. Oliver was being so nice to Lily, even after she told him that she cheated on him, and after she broke up with him. He was the best friend someone could have.

"I like you more as a friend than as a boyfriend." Lily said to Oliver. "I hope that you feel the same way, because Jackson wants you to be the Best Man." Oliver didn't expect to hear that.

"If it for the guy that is going to make you happy for the rest of your life, I'll be the Best Man." Oliver learned a lot from his very short relationship with Lily. The most important thing that he learned was that if both people in the relationship know that it is wrong, accept that fact.

Oliver turned out to be glad that he and Lily weren't going out anymore. Their relationship could have ruined their friendship.

**PLZ REVIEW! I only have six reviews! I am almost done writing the fanfiction. I hope all my readers are enjoying what I have so far. If you want to find out what happens next, please review. Thank you for the good reviews I have gotten so far. If anyone has good fanfiction ideas, please give them to me with a review. I love writing anything that I know my readers will like. I will gladly accept criticisms because I know that a lot of people may not like how I have been writing this story.**


	6. I Want a Baby!

**I's Only $250**

Jackson hadn't actually asked Oliver to be the Best Man. Lily just didn't want Oliver to be left out of the wedding.

"Jackson, I think, Oliver should be the Best Man at our wedding." Lily said out of nowhere to Jackson. "I don't want to leave him out of the wedding. I'm the bride, Miley's the Maid or Honor, and unless he is the Best Man, Oliver will be nothing. Lily was trying to be kind to Oliver, as he was to her. She also didn't want Oliver to find out that Lily had been lying about Jackson wanting him to be the Best Man.

"Anything for my girl." Jackson must have really been in love with Lily.

"I know what you are thinking." Lily said to Jackson with a clever smile on her face.

"Oh really?" Jackson didn't believe Lily. "What am I thinking right this moment?" Jackson didn't think that Lily could answer this question.

Jackson was right. Lily did not know what he was thinking. Within a few moments, he knew exactly what she was thinking. Lily pulled Jackson over to her and started kissing him. Neither of them noticed when Jackson's dad walked into the room.

Jackson's dad didn't really care when he saw Lily and Jackson kissing. He started to care when he saw them gradually getting closer and closer, until their chests were touching. "Lily, I think I heard Miley call you." Jackson's dad lied to get Lily to stop smooching Jackson.

"No she didn't. She just went to the movie theater with Jake." Lily reminded Mr. Stewart as she started kissing Jackson again.

"Look, you guys. I know you are about to be married, and so I won't get mad at you for kissing. I will get mad at you for kissing on the couch that I just had dry cleaned. Jackson's dad was looking for any excuse to get Lily and Jackson off his couch.

When Lily and Jackson walked into the living room in Lily's house, Mrs. Truscott reminded them "You two still need to find what you are going to wear to the wedding." They freaked out. They were supposed to do that a week and a half ago.

Jackson got Oliver, and they went to go find the perfect suits to wear to the wedding. Lily would have gotten Miley and done the same, bit Miley was still at the movie with Jake.

"Miley, what are you doing back? Didn't your movie just start 20 minutes ago?" Lily asked in confusion. "And, Jake, why is your shirt on backward?" Lily had an idea of what was going on. "Never mind. I don't want to know." Lily said, still surprised at what she thought Miley and Jake had been doing.

When Lily and Miley got to the wedding clothes store, Lily asked Miley, "Did you actually sleep with Jake?" Miley looked a bit uncomfortable when asked this question.

"At the time, it seemed like a good idea. Just look at how well your relationship with Jackson turned out?" Miley thought that getting knocked up would mean she would have to marry Jake. Then, she realized that it was a terrible idea, even though she actually wanted to have a baby.

"Miley, I have a good relationship for a bad reason. I would tell you not to make the same mistakes that I made, but you already did." Lily was actually making sense for once. It's bad enough that I'll be the only married girl in the 9th grade." Lily really didn't want her friend to make one of the worst mistakes of her life.

"I want us to go through it together, if we both have to anyway." Miley was being the greatest best friend that someone could have.

"Look at this gown, Miley!" Lily said excitedly while pointing to a beautiful gown in the center of the store. "Do you think that this will fit me, even though I'm supposed to be wearing maternity?" Lily sounded pretty unsure.

A woman that worked in the store walked up to Lily and Miley. "Do you need help finding anything, young ladies?" Did this woman really think that they were children?

"Do you have this dress in maternity sizes?" Lily asked feeling embarrassed, because she could tell that the woman knew that she was only 15 years old.

"Aren't you a bit young for maternity?" The woman was still treating lily like she was a child, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Are there any maternity dresses or not?" Lily asked with a glare. She had attitude, and she wasn't afraid to use it.

"We do have maternity dresses, but not one like that." The woman seemed to be afraid of Lily now.

"This one is perfect!" Lily said to Miley, showing her a gorgeous that she had found. "I'll go try it on." Lily said as she started walking towards the changing room.

When Lily walked out of the changing room, Miley just stared. Lily looked beautiful in the long, white gown. "Wow." Miley said as she continued to stare.

"How much does this cost?" Lily asked the woman that worked in the store.

"It's on discount. It's only $250." The woman said after looking at the price tag.

"I'll pay for it." Miley said generously. "My dad put $500 on my debit card. I'll spend $250 on your dress, and $250 on mine." Lily couldn't believe that her friend was going to spend $250 on her.

"Thank you so much!" Lily shouted and gave Miley a huge hug. "I'll find some way to pay you back." Lily said while still hugging Miley.

After Miley bought Lily's dress, Lily went looking for a dress for Miley to wear. (A/N: I know by now, you are probably wondering how Jackson and Oliver did with picking out wedding outfits. Summary: They went to a store, got nice suits, and went back to Jackson's house. When Lily found a perfect sky blue dress for Miley, they paid for it and went back to Miley house where Jackson and Oliver were waiting.

"I didn't know it took so long to pick out a couple of dresses." Jackson said jokingly to his bride to be.

"Don't worry." Lily told Jackson. "You'll like what I got." Lily whispered in his ear with a wink.

**I will probably have more about Miley and Jake in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I'm looking for some reviews. This fanfiction will probably have at least 10 chapters, so keep reading! Please tell me what you think should happen next.**


	7. It's Only Seven Minutes

**It's Only Seven Minutes**

The wedding was tomorrow, and lily was a mess. "Miley, why aren't you wearing your dress?" Lily was going crazy. They had to go to the wedding rehearsal in a few minutes.

"It's only the rehearsal. We aren't supposed to wear our wedding outfits until the actual wedding." Miley wasn't nearly as nervous as Lily. Then again, she wasn't the bride. Miley just wanted to get the wedding over with. (A/N: Wouldn't you, if your best friend was about to marry your brother?)

"Miley, I bought you this pregnancy test." Lily was trying to be kind. "Do you actually want a baby?" Lily thought that the answer would be no for sure.

"Yes. You've seemed so happy since you found about being pregnant. I want to be like that." Miley was actually jealous of Lily.

"You always seem so happy when you are on stage as Hannah Montana, Does that mean that I should become a teen pop star?" Lily didn't think that Miley should have a baby. She thought that it was a bad idea.

"I'll go in the bathroom and take the test." Miley said while carefully reading the instructions on the package of the pregnancy test.

When Miley walked out of the bathroom, she looked sad. Lily didn't know if that meant that Miley was pregnant or wasn't.

"Negative." Miley said quietly. "I really wanted to have a baby with the person that I am in truly in love with." Miley never knew that she was in love with Jake. She knew that she .liked him, but love was a scary thought for her.

"Whoa! Love?" Lily thought that the thought of Miley being in love was scary? "Wow."

"Hey, Lily! Do you think you can come to my house at about 8:00 tonight? I have an early wedding present for you." Miley was excited about the surprise bachelorette party she was throwing for Lily.

When the wedding rehearsal was done, it was 7:45. Lily only had 15 minutes to change clothes and go to Miley's house. "I think I will wear my short skirt and a spaghetti strap top." Lily said quietly to herself. She thought that Jackson would be there. She didn't know that he and his dad went to a bachelor party.

When Lily got to Miley's house, she saw all of the girls from her class, and even some boys. "We are going to play some seven minutes in heaven, and do some other things for your bachelorette party. We will randomly choose names from our bowls to see who goes first for seven minutes in heaven." Miley said with a grin on her face. She pulled a name out of a bowl labeled girls, and Becka Weller pulled a name from a bowl labeled boys. Both girls handed the name that they chose to Lily.

Lily read both of the names. "Oliver and…" Lily paused to start laughing. "Ashley." She said through her laughing. People around her started laughing, too.

"C'mon. Let's get this over with." Ashley said willingly. "You can't go any farther than kissing, though. Oliver was glad he could at least kiss a popular girl.

When Oliver and Ashley got to the closet, Oliver started kissing Ashley. After a few seconds, Ashley pulled away, and said to Oliver "You're a good kisser." Then, Ashley started kissing him.

While people where waiting for Ashley and Oliver, people talked, ate, or kissed. After seven minutes, Lily went and knocked on the closet door. Ashley and Oliver didn't hear, because Oliver was to busy unbuttoning Ashley's blouse to care.

"We have more closets." Miley reminded everyone. Miley and Becka each pulled another name and handed them to Lily to read to everyone.

"Jake and…" Lily paused. She couldn't believe it. "Me?" Lily had to go into a closet alone with her best friend's boyfriend. That was the point of a bachelorette party, though, _I don't think Miley will mind. It's not like we are going to do anything really bad._ Lily thought to herself.

When Jake and Lily walked into Miley's (Hannah's) closet, Jake tried to kiss Lily. "I know this is my bachelorette party, but I don't feel right kissing by best friend's boyfriend." Lily was starting to sweat.

"Then, why did you wear that sexy outfit?" Jake asked while trying to take Lily's top off. "I'll bet you look sexier with that outfit off." Jake was really scaring Lily by now.

"Why are you doing this, Jake?" Lily shouted at him and slapped him.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to be blamed for getting Miley pregnant." Jake admitted. "If I am with another girl, no one will think that I did it."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am getting married tomorrow. I'm not the best choice. Why would you go for your girlfriend's best friend, anyway?" Lily was ashamed of Jake right at that moment. "Why would you do that to Miley? You should be glad to be the father of Miley's baby. You're the only person that she's ever been truly in love with." Lily realized that she shouldn't have told Jake that.

Lily tried to enjoy the rest of the party, but she couldn't after hearing what Jake said to her. "At least I know that Oliver is having a good time." Lily mumbled under her breath. It was 10:30 and Oliver was still in the closet with Ashley. By 10:45, Amber pulled Ashley out of the closet, and started talking to Oliver.

"I hear you're a good kisser." Amber said seconds before she started making out with Oliver. Of course, Oliver didn't mind. Why wouldn't he like making out with two popular girls in one night?

By 11:30, everyone was asleep. Some people were asleep with other people, some people were just sleeping on a couch, and some people were still in closets. Even Miley had fallen asleep with Jake.

In the morning, Miley got everyone out by 10:00 except for Lily and Oliver. They had to clean up before Miley's dad got back from Jackson's bachelor party at Oliver's house. When Jackson and his dad got back from the party, someone was with them.

"Dad?" Miley seemed frightened.

"Mom?" Oliver looked disgusted.

Mr. Stewart's arm was around Miss Oken.

"Say hi to your soon to be step mom and step dad." Jackson said with an evil grin. He looked at Miley and Oliver.

**There will be more with Miley and Jake in the next chapter. Keep reading to find out about a possible Mrs. Stewart. Has a new love triangle (Amber, Ashley, Oliver) formed?**


	8. I Don't Want a Baby!

**Chapter Eight**

**You may want to re-read chapter seven, just so you know what is going on. Sorry i have not updated in forever. If i get some reviews, I will write some more!**

"What? Why?" Miley demanded. "You never showed a bit of interest in her until now." She was pretty confused.

"Well, Jackson's bachelor party was a bit wilder than intended. Somebody spiked the juice without us noticing, and a few people got a bit..." Robbie Ray began.

"Drunk?" Oliver finished the sentence for him. "You didn't... you know?"

Meredith Oken was looking a bit queasy, probably from a hangover. "The last thing I remember doing before I passed out on his lap was putting my pants on, so yes. I think we did." she said, with her words a bit slurred. Everyone in the room looked at her, trying not to look disgusted at the thought of them together.

They all stood quietly for a few seconds after that. Finally, Oliver broke the silence. "Ewwwww,"he said, not being able to keep his thoughts inside him. "I did not need to hear that."

"Lilly and Miley agreed with oliver, because it was a pretty horrible mental picture.

"It was an accident. Why do you have to get married?" Miley asked in a complaining voice. "It's not like you meant to do anything bad."

"Accident or no accident. I still feel ashamed about it, so I'm going to marry her. End of discussion," Robbie Ray said.

"But, dad! You always say that marriage is about love. Last night was only the second time you've ever actually seen her," Miley tried to argue with her father's decision. "I will agree with your decision to marry her if you really think that you are in love. If you aren't actually in love with her, I will never support the marriage." Miley crossed her arms, and waited for a response.

"Meredith, I think my daughter is right. I can't marry you," He said calmly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I completely agree with it too," She said, and smiled kindly. "But we can still be friends."

"Hate to interrupt your little love fest, but we have a wedding to prepare for," Lilly said hurriedly. She picked up a garbage bag, and began throwing away stuff that was scattered across the house.

They all started cleaning, until the house was good as new. Actually, better. By the time the house was clean, it was just two hours before the wedding.

Oliver and Jackson went to Oliver's house and got their tuxedos on, and Miley and Lilly just stayed at Miley's house to put their gowns on.

When they were completely ready, Lilly handed Miley something. "Here," she said. "I thought that the first one might not have worked because it was too soon to tell." It was a pregnancy test. Lilly smiled. "C'mon! Use it. If you want a baby so much, you deserve one!" she said, supporting Miley for the first time.

Miley took it from Lilly's hands, and walked toward the bathroom. She carefully did what the instructions said to do, and she waited one minute for the test to process the answer.

Lilly sat next to a window in the front of the house, waiting for Miley to come out of the bathroom with either good news or bad news. It took about two minutes for her to come running out of the bathroom with a smile bigger than her face.

"Positive! It's positive!" Miley shouted in glee. She started jumping around and hugging Lilly tightly. She let go when first of all, she realized that she could be suffocating Lilly's baby, and second of all, she realized that she nothing to tell her dad.

"How's your dad going react?" Lilly asked when she realized what Miley was thinking. Miley looked absolutely terrified at the thought of telling her dad that she was pregnant.

"I don't know," Miley said, and gave a nervous smile. "How is the world going to react to Hannah Montana b being pregnant?" She got even more nervous at that thought.

"Oh no! That can not be good," Lilly said as she realized that Hannah Montana would be in all of the tabloids in just a couple of weeks. "Do you kinda wish you had never wanted a baby, now?" Lilly raised her eyebrow.

"Well, we can figure this whole thing out later. We have a wedding to go to," Miley said, and wiped a tear from her eye. She had not begun crying because of the pregnancy news, but because she was so happy and excited for her best friend.

"We better get to the country club, or else they might start without us," The bride-to-be said jokingly, and darted toward the door. She slowed down when she noticed that her dress almost ripped in half.

They walked out the door, and headed toward the car that Robbie Ray was waiting in. They both sat in the backseat, and giggled at each other.

"Lilly, I hope that when you have your baby, you can be as proud of him or her as I am of my children,"Miley's father said kindly with a sweet smile on his face. He winked at Miley, and began driving toward the country club at which the wedding was going to take place.

Miley winced at her father's words. She couldn't believe that she was about to lose her father's trust forever when she told him about her baby.

"What am I going to do? I feel so..." the usually very intelligent Miley began to ask Lilly quietly. "Terrible," She finally decided to finish her sentence.

Her best friend just shrugged her shoulders, and smiled weakly. "I don't know. You're going to have to figure something out yourself."

**Cliffhanger! Please review! I am so sorry that I have not updated in like FOREVER! I will try to start updating on a regular basis from now on! Please read my other fanfictions!**


	9. Such a Beautiful Ring

**I told you that i would try to update more often! Please give me some reviews! The faster you review, the faster I update!**

**Chapter Nine**

They arrived at the country club an hour before the wedding was supposed to start, so the two best friends had a little time to talk.

"Lilly," Miley began to tell the girl standing in front of her that looked nothing like her best friend since the 4th grade, but was. They stepped into a back room that was meant for them to get ready at the last minute if they needed to. "On our way here, I thought of something."

"Yeah, what is it?" Lilly asked excitedly. She started grinning like a maniac because she was probably imagining some of the things I could be about to say.

"I will tell Jake in private about the baby before the wedding, which I should be doing right now, and if all goes the way I planned, Jake will propose to me during the reception," Miley said with a half-smile. Lilly's eyes got huge.

"Your dad is going to freak when he hears that your knocked up too," Lilly reminded Miley while giggling.

"It's not funny!" Miley said harshly, and Lilly stopped laughing. "I have to go now, and tell Jake that in nine months, I am going to have his baby." She looked even more nervous than Lilly, and Lilly was the one who was about to get married.

Miley's face did not seem scared, but the look in her eyes said, "Help me! Please!"

"You have fun with that," Lilly replied sarcastically, and flinched, because she was afraid that Miley would hit her with something. At that moment, She was getting on her best friend's last nerve.

Miley walked out of the small room with confidence written all over her face, even though she was not even close to that. She was actually really, really scared about telling Jake about the baby. She crossed her fingers and walked into the large room that the wedding was going to be in. She saw Jake sitting in one of the first rows of chairs laid throughout the room.

"Hey Miley! You look great," Jake greeted her with a very wide smile. He gave her a small peck on the lips, and then backed away so he could listen to Miley talk.

"Could I talk to you alone for just one second?" Miley's voice sounded a bit urgent. "Right now?"

"Sure, babe. What about?" Her curious boyfriend asked. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked toward an empty room.

"Wait. Is anybody here?" Miley asked as they entered the room. She looked around the room, and then calmed down.

"Nope. Just us. So what did you need to talk to me about?" Jake asked with a worried face. "You're not going to break up with me, are you?" His eyes got big as he pictured Miley breaking up with him in his head.

"No, I can't," She responded with an unsure smile. "I wouldn't want to anyway."She stood on her toes, and gave her hot boyfriend a long kiss.

When the kiss was about to deepen, Jake pulled away. "If that is not what you were going to talk to me ab out, what is it?" He looked at Miley's beautiful, long, brown hair as he waited for an answer.

"You know that time that we told my dad that we were going to a movie, but we actually did something else?" Miley felt uncomfortable saying the word sex, so she avoided it as best as possible.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that," He said, smiling at the memory of what they had done that day. It took him a bit for him to realize what Miley was saying. Even after he figured out what Miley was telling him, his smile stayed glued to his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Miley, obviously confused at this point. "It's not the greatest thing in the world."

"Miley, I love you. I don't just really, really like you, I actually love you," Miley was very surprised to hear Jake say to her. That was the first time he had ever said that.

Miley did not know what to say. Then she realized the most obvious thing to say. "I love you too Jake." She kissed him again, but this kiss was the sweetest, most romantic kiss that they had ever shared.

When they both backed out of the kiss for air, Jake got down on his knee. "Now that I've gotten you pregnant, not on purpose of coarse, your dad will be more inclined to allow you to say yes to the question I am about to ask," Jake said, and took a small black box out of his pocket.

_Oh my gosh! Is he really going to propose to me? I didn't actually expect it! And he bought me a ring too! Wow, _Miley thought to herself. She stared lovingly into Jake's eyes and Jake did the same to her.

"Jake held out the box to Miley, and opened. "Will you, Miley Stewart, marry me?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Jake! Of coarse I will!" Miley screamed in happiness. He took her hand, and placed the beautiful gold diamond ring on her ring finger.

They hugged and kissed, but then Lilly came in, and interrupted them. "The wedding is going to start in 20 minutes. Get ready to start!" Lilly said, and pulled Miley by the arm. They walked into the back room that they had been in before.

"You know how I wanted him to propose to me during the reception?" Miley asked her best friend while trying to keep a straight face. "'Cause It's not possible now."

"Why not? Did he break up with you? I know I just saw you guys kissing," Lilly stated with perplexity in her voice.

Miley held out the hand with her new ring on it, and hinted, "Is this enough reason?" The two friends giggled, and hugged each other, and giggled some more.

"Is it real?" Lilly asked, staring at the huge diamond on the small hand of her best friend.

"Yeah, it's real." Miley smiled at her hand, and then smiled once more at Lilly. "We should go do the wedding now," She mentioned, so Lilly would stop obsessing over her. It was her day, and she did not want to take it from her.

**Okay, so how was that? I tried to make it longer than usual. Can you please review? The faster the reviews come, the faster the updates come! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I always love good suggestions, or just compliments. I don't mind if you criticize my story, because it might have a few flaws, or you might not like it, but that's okay. I am always open to new ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	10. The End

**The End**

Okay, I did not have many people reading this story, so I decided to end it right there. I know that some of you were waiting to find out what was going to happen next, so I am going to have a sequel that will hopefully be more popular than this one was. Any suggestions for the next will be taken into consideration. A special thanks to all of the people that reviewed, and to all of the people that would follow this story. I hope you all are prepared for the sequel, 'cause it is going to be good!

If you would like to contact me, my email address is on my profile, and my neopets username is roxirose just in case any of you use neopets.

It's the end of this story, but I will begin the sequel soon, so please offer any suggestions. :)


End file.
